This invention relates to a chemically stabilised herbicide composition based on meta-biscarbamates.
It is known that herbicide composition containing a compound of formula: ##STR2## or 3-methoxycarbonyl-aminophenyl-N-(3-methylphenyl)carbamate possess excellent herbicide action on sugar beet and other crops, if formulated with suitable adjuvants and inerts.
However, it is also known that the aforesaid compounds possess limited chemical stability with time if prepared in common emulsifiable liquid herbicide compositions based on organic solvents, and which contain adjuvants having no stabilising effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,075 describe the possibility of stabilising the compoundof formula (A) in emulsifiable liquid herbicide compositions based on organic solvents, by adding a chemical stabilising compound chosen from dicarboxylic aliphatic acids, hydrocarboxylic aliphatic acids, nitro-substituted monocarboxylic aromatic acids, dicarboxylic aromatic acids, sulphonated aliphatic acids, and sulphonated aromatic acids. In addition to claiming these stabilisers, the aforesaid U.S. Patent described the already known addition of common surfactants and inerts commonly used by the expert in this field for preparing emulsifiable liquid composition suitable for use as plant protection products.
Specifically, stated suitable inerts are solvents based on aromatic hydrocarbons, cyclohexanone, isophorone, methylhexahydronaphtalene, dibutylphthalate, tetrahydrophthalene, dimethylsulphoxide and dimethylformamide, and stated suitable surfactants not acting as chemical stabilizers are polyethoxylated amines, alcohols, acids and alkylphenols, and salts of alkylbenzene and naphthalenesulphonic acids.